Yugioh 5D's Yusei's Story
by Yusei The Stardust Dragon
Summary: This is a collab story with my friend Kyroshiro. He is farther along in his story, but our paths soon meet. What would happen in a world where the Signers never defeated the Dark Signers, or Yliaster, or saved the Ark Cradle. Join Drake Elphin and Kyroshiro Tamakashi as they accomplish the feats the Signers never did. Rated T for language and mild violence


So this is a collaboration story between me and my friend Kyroshiro. He has written his own end of the story, through an OC named Kyroshiro Tamakashi. I am introduced through an OC named Drake Elphin. Two of our school friends are in this story too, named Akira and Amy.

I, nor Kyro own the rights to Yugioh at all, since TV Tokyo and Konami already do. Anyways, enjoy the damn story.

* * *

"Grah!" A Security officer screamed as he lost control of his Duel Runner, crashing into the guard rail of the New Domino Highway. Thanks to the safety features built in the Runner, he was ejected from his seat before the Runner skidded and toppled over on it's side. The Security officer was very bruised from his fall on the highway. He probably had road rash, but he'd deal with that later.

He just lost a Turbo Duel with a particular ruffian he had been sent to intercept. Said ruffian parked his Runner on the side of the road. He towered over the Security with a real smug-ass grin on his face. The Security growled; this ruffian had the _nerve_ to stare down a man of the law.

"Hand it over!" The ruffian exclaimed, extending his hand out to the Security. "You said you'd give me the card if I defeated you in a Duel. Remember that if you beat me, I would have come silently with you. Give me the card, or else your wrecked Duel Runner will be the least of your worries."

The Security took off his helmet in disappointment, and sighed. "Well, I guess I could tell Sector Security that it got destroyed in the wreck."

The ruffian chuckled in victory, "Indeed you could." He made his way over to the Security's wrecked Duel Runner and dug in the sturdy deck compartment for the officer's deck. He waved the deck in the officer's face and tossed the deck towards him.

The Security officer shuffled through his deck, looking for the particular card he promised to the ruffian. His eyes gazed over the most prized card of the standard-issue Security Turbo Deck. A white Synchro monster, and one of the most powerful ever at that. He looked down in shame as he handed over the Synchro to the ruffian.

The ruffian inspected the card, "Looks like we're good here. It isn't a fake at least." The ruffian stared down at the Security and spat on him. "If Sector Security ever messes with our turf again, your little officer buddies will have to deal with me!"

The ruffian waltzed back over to his Duel Runner with a triumphant grin on his face. He always wanted the card he displayed in his hand: a Goyo Guardian.

_Goyo Guardian_

_EARTH/Lvl 6 Warrior/Synchro/Effect ATK:2800 DEF:2000_

_1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters: __When this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon it to your side of the field in face-up Defense Position._

Goyo Guardians weren't too common outside of Sector Security, although in every officer's Turbo Deck there was always one Goyo, because of how powerful and splashable it was in any deck. Any deck that could make a Level 6 Synchro could easily make a Goyo no problem.

The ruffian tossed the Security a bundled wad of money, "Here's some cash to get the Runner fixed. If you so much as appear on this side of town again, I won't be so nice".

He then walked back to his Duel Runner, revved up the engine and sped away from the remenants of the officer's trashed Duel Runner.

The ruffian was named Drake Elphin. He stood at a decent 6' 2" and had a fair build, common among males his age. He removed his helmet and stroked his shoulder-length, dirty blonde hair in victory as he looked over the Security in disgust. Drake ran a duel gang named Team Strumberg in the lesser income areas of the DAIMON Area. Also, as the youngest duel gang leader ever - at eighteen years - he developed a local reputation in DAIMON. The locals called him their unique version of Robin Hood.

Leaders of major duel gangs tended to be surveyed by Sector Security, and Strumberg just hit the top three priority list at the Security office.

Drake calmly rode down the highway back to Strumberg's hideout. The officer he encountered earlier was one of the better surveillance officers that had been looking to apprehend Drake. He drove on one of his usual afternoon cruises when the officer tried to duel him. Luckily, surveillance officers didn't have the override systems like normal pursuit officers did, so the officer dueled him based on their offer.

He entered the gate through the DAIMON area, trying his best to look nonplussed by the Security officer standing at the gate. He merely nodded at Drake and opened the gate, allowing Drake to pass through. Damn those stupid Security officers getting all up in the business of the local duel gangs. Most of the gangs obeyed the law, and even were ignored by Securities at first glance.

After that no good freaking Rex Goodwin took over as the head of Sector Security, more gangs had since collapsed; many of the leaders and prime members of the former top duel gangs apprehended and thrown in the Facility. A fair number of Drake's men were thrown into the Facility to rot a long time ago. Many duelists that Drake appreciated with all his heart, but never got the chance to ever duel them.

As he drove on, the sun started to set over his back, forcing him to turn the lights on to his Runner. The darkness fled as the headlights illuminated the next fifty yards in front of Drake.

Drake decided to move on from the past and find a parking garage somewhere. The Bootleg probably had a well-hidden garage that he could recooperate in for the time being. He drove his Duel Runner up to the highest level of the garage and parked his Duel Runner near the edge of the railing, overlooking the richer areas of New Domino City.

He got off his Runner and sat on the concrete, gawking at the awesome sight of the richer Domino neighborhoods. The neighborhood he had his sights on: the Tops. Drake always wanted to live in the Tops, but only the rich and well-privileged were allowed to even step foot in the place. A man could dream though, couldn't he?

Team Strumberg could wait for his return, since his right-hand man Kaleb would keep things in check while he left. Drake decided to go visit the Tops, and at least see if he could get past the gate. He stood back up, got on his Duel Runner, and sped off towards the Tops. He couldn't be serious, why would he risk going to the Tops? He didn't know, nor care.

After fifteen minutes, Drake reached the outskirts of the Tops. Before he could even reach the core of Tops, he reached the gate he so accurately predicted would be there. As usual, a Security stood at the front of the gate; this one didn't have the typical gray uniform. He had no helmet on, and a strange headset on. The Security stared down Drake, puzzled by his appearance. He held a clipboard in hand, and paced around Drake's Runner.

Drake noted the officer nodding when he jotted down Drake's serial number to his Runner. The officer finished pacing and stopped at Drake's left side. "Sir, what business do you have in the Tops tonight?"

Drake hesitated, unsure how to answer. An awkward five seconds went by silently, as Drake responded with, "I'm sorry, what officer?"

The Security cleared his throat and repeated, "What business do you have in the Tops tonight?"

A large bead of sweat dripped down Drake's shoulder, as he stuttered, "Well, uh...you see...I have a friend here I need to see."

The Security looked Drake up and down, "And what's the name of said friend?"

"Kyroshiro."

The Security flipped through the papers on the clipboard, searching for the name Kyroshiro. He shook his head, "Afraid we don't have a Kyroshiro that's around here. You sure that's him?"

Drake nodded.

The Security sighed, "Well sir, afraid I can't let you in then."

Drake turned around, waving to the Security officer a farewell, but then the Security held his hand up in a gesture to stop. Drake wondered why the Security stopped him.

The Security seemed suddenly miffed by something strange. His seemingly nonchalant attitude changed to a near smirk. Why would the Security want to stop him? The Security held a hand to the headset he had on, and nodded in affirmation

"Sir could you please step off the Duel Runner?" the Security asked.

"Oh crap!" Drake yelled. The Security was trying to apprehend him; no doubt for the disturbance he caused earlier!

Drake revved the engine to his Duel Runner and turned around, leaving the Security to literally eat his dust. The Security coughed and choked on the cloud, and called in on his headset. "I have spotted the criminal heading towards the Highway! All units respond!"

The Sector's dispatch office relayed the message out to all available officers on Duel Runners, and one particular hotshot officer noticed how awfully close he was to the ruffian.

"This is Officer Testu Trudge reporting to HQ. I have the scum on radar right now, and I can have him in my sights within thirty seconds. Bring me two other pursuit officers and I'll have him locked away for good."

Trudge turned in the direction of the blips on his radar. He'd make extra sure that he put away that garbage gang leader for good.

Drake, unsure of his surroundings on the highway, pulled over to the guard rail to take a breather. He seriously needed to calm down. Those Securities wouldn't catch him if his life depended on it. Hell, fleeing from Sector Security was second nature to him.

He figured it would be best to hide in Strumberg's base until things died down a little. Luckily for him, they didn't know the location of the base. He got back on his Duel Runner and turned his way around at the nearest exit. Drake enjoyed a peaceful ride for a few miles, but then the situation got pressing.

Behind him, Drake heard the motors of multiple Duel Runners. Normally Turbo Duelists wouldn't travel in large groups. Not unless they were...crap again. Only Securities traveled in groups, and Drake hoped they weren't pursuing him.

Speeding from behind him, a Security in uniform yelled, "Park your Duel Runner in the name of Sector Security, or you will be apprehended."

Drake couldn't go to the Facility; people needed him desperately on the outside. He responded to the officer by speeding up, trying to elude the Securities.

The Security yelled, "Citizen, we give you one more chance to pull over and come peacefully, or else we'll have to Turbo Duel you. Pull over now!"

Drake did not comply with the officers again. He engaged the Turbo Duel mode without hesitation. Either he would set up the Standby Mode, or the officers would hack his system and force him into that mode. Might as well show some determination. He'd taken out Securities before, even a group of two before, all alone. Three officers wouldn't be that different would it?

The lead Security snarled. "That's right criminal, you'll now face the wrath of Tetsu Trudge." Trudgr engaged his Turbo Duel mode, as well as the other two officers."

"Field Spell: Speed World activated," the automated duel system exclaimed. "Turbo Duel initiate. Handicap duel , three versus one. Commence-" the automatic duel system paused for a second. "Recalibrating," the system said.

Recalibrating, Drake thought, but that means that someone else has entered.

And enter, someone did - or specifically two did. Just before the Turbo Duel started, Drake passed an overpass ramp. From that ramp camr two loud thumps, nearly in unison. Drake looked behind him to see two different Duel Runners unrelated to the othrrs.

"Whoooo! Security Turbo Duel, don't leave me out," one of the riders yelled happily. "Akira, calm down," said the other rider. The second rider spoke with a feminine voice, and Drake thought the two Runners looked familiar.

"Akira, Amy, is that you?" Drake asked.

The first rider drove up beside Drake and raised the visor to his helmet. He looked over Drake.

"I'm Akira. Hey, aren't you Kyroshiro's friend? Wish I remember your name." he said.

"Yeah, and it's Drake. I'm kinda in a pickle here. Could you and Amy shake off two of those Securities for me?"

Akira nodded. "Anything for a friend of Kyro."

Without a second thought, Drake sped away from Akira, Amy and the Securities. Drake heard an unholy screech of tires, followed by a crash. Then he heard a "Holy shi-" from a Security. Drake didn't have to turn around to know what Akira just did.

Akira had a strange affinity for crashing into shit. He was on his eighth or nineth Duel Runner currently, and by the sound of the crash, he'd need a nineth or tenth behind it.

"You damn Securities!" Amy yelled. "You'll pay for what you forced Akira to do."

Amy cut off the Security from Drake and Trudge by sharply steering right in front of him. The Security tried to outmanuever Amy, but her superior driving skills choked out the Security. She then slammed the brakes hard, forcing the officer to slam the brakes too.

Unlike Akira, she could be a lot more calm about tense situations. She forced the Security out of range, so Drake and Trudge could duel all alone.

Trudge slammed his fist on the side of his Runner. "Damn you and your friends. No matter though, because I'm hauling you away to the Facility when I'm done with you."

"System recalibrated," the system said. "

Initiating Field Spell: Speed World. Turbo Duel commencing."

Drake LP:4000 Trudge LP:4000

"Let's duel!" Trudge and Drake shouted.

I'll go first," Trudge exclaimed. "Draw!"

Drake SPC: 1 Trudge SPC: 1

"I'll start things off by summoning Search Striker in Attack mode!"

A soldier-like commando appeared on the field, brandishing two long rifles on the end of it's arms.

_Search Striker_

_WIND/Lvl 4 Warrior/Effect ATK:1600 DEF:1200_

_If this monster attacks a face-down Defense Position monster, automatically destroy it with this card's effect. If this card attacks, it is changed to Defense Position at the end of the Damage Step, and cannot change it's battle position (except by card effect) until the end of the next turn._

Search Striker flew alongside Trudge with swagger, looking down at Trudge as he laid down two face-downs. "I end my turn. It's your move punk!"

Drake started off his turn, drawing a card.

Drake SPC: 2 Trudge SPC: 2

"I'll summon Kayne, Rider of Sonic Winds from my hand my Attack mode."

_Kayne, Rider of Sonic Winds_

_WIND/Lvl 4 Spellcaster/Effect ATK:1800 DEF:1200_

_Once per turn, during your End Phase, you can add one WIND "Rider" monster from your Deck to your hand, and if you do, you take 500 damage._

A wizard appeared, toting an oversized staff in both arms, seemingly unfazed by the weight it carried. It looked down at Drake with a nod of confirmation.

Trudge had two face-downs, but Drake figured he could take a chance. Duels didn't end this quickly.

"Looks like Kayne has more attack than Search Striker. Kayne, attack and destroy Search Striker!" Drake shouted

Kayne grabbed the staff and produced a blinding blue ball of light, it was about to shoot towards Search Striker, but a pink card flipped over on Trudge's side of the field.

"You've justed activated my Trap: Security Orb," Trudge said. "If an opponent's monster declares an attack, I can switch it to Defense mode."

Kayne immediately dropped to a defensive stance, holding the staff in its arms. Looks like Drake would have to wait another turn.

"I end my turn with one face-down. And during the End Phase, I can add one WIND "Rider" from my deck to my hand, then take 500 damage.I think I'll add Drakensang the Rider Dragon from the Deck to my hand."

A card popped from Drake's deck and he added to to his hand. Sure enough, Drakensang was added to his hand.

Drake LP:3500 Trudge LP:4000

Trudge drew another card at the start of the next turn.

Drake SPC: 3 Trudge SPC:3

Trudge flipped his other face-down card face-up. "I'll activate the Speed Spell - Book of Moon. By removing two Speed Counters, I can flip one monster on the field to face-down Defense Position. I'll select Kayne, Rider of Sonic Winds to be the unlucky victim."

Kayne nonchalantly waved it's staff and disappeared into shadows, emerging as nothing more than a face-down monster.

"I'll now summon Goblindbergh in Attack mode!" A plane appeared from the sky, and did a barrel roll onto the field. The pilot grinned with a justified sense of swagger.

" When I Normal Summon him, I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my hand. I'll Special Summon Jutte Fighter from my hand!"

_Jutte Fighter_

_EARTH/Level 2 Warrior/Tuner ATK:700 DEF:900_

_Once per turn, you can change one monster your opponent controls from Attack Position to Defense Position._

A little Asian man with a kimono on hopped out. He held a small kunai in his hand. That little guy was a severe problem for Drake. Since Trudge had a Tuner on the field, he could now Synchro Summon, either a Level 6 or 10.

"Now I tune my Level 2 Jutte Fighter to my Level 4 Goblindbergh in order to Synchro Summon-" Trudge yelled.

Jutte Fighter pointed his kunai in the air and drew two green rings with it. Jutte Fighter then disappeared into the green rings, with Goblindbergh flying into the green rings, turning into four white stars. A white ray of light shot down towards the light display, and a warrior appeared from the light. It held a long kunai on a rope, and twirled it around fiercely.

"-Goyo Guardian!" Trudge finished.

Drake reeled back as the Goyo leered over him with an unrealistic grin. He twirled that damn kunai, which distracted Drake.

"Now, Search Striker, attack his face-down monster." Search Striker lifted an arm and shot a bullet right through the card, instantly destroying Kayne with it's effect. Search Striker immediately switched to Defense Position as soon as Kayne vanished into a pile of bits, crossing it's arms with the guns.

"Now Goyo Guardian, attack him directly!"

Goyo swung his kunai around like a lasso, and flung it towards Drake. As it wrapped around Drake's Duel Runner, Goyo propelled himself towards Drake, and punched Drake right in between the eyes. Drake's Duel Runner skidded, but he kept control.

Drake LP:700 Trudge LP:4000

Trudge grinned as Drake's Life Points dropped down to his expected level and he lost 2 Speed Counters.

Drake huffed in disappointment. He didn't want to lose this Turbo Duel to a stupid Security. He'd dealt with these guys before, so how could he be any different? All he had in his hand was Drakensang and a few high-leveled WIND monsters he couldn't use.

"Heh, next turn punk, I'll finish you off and lock you away for good."

"It ain't over till the fat lady sings!" Drake cried. "I draw!"

Drake drew his next card with gusto. He flipped the card over, and smirked inwardly. Bingo! He got a card he could use to probably get out of this situation.

Drake SPC: 2 Trudge SPC: 2

"Trudge, you've spoken way too soon! I'm still alive!"

"How are you still in this you punk?" Trudge asked.

"I'll show you right now by summoning Jet, Rider of Streams in Attack mode!"

_Jet, Rider of Streams_

_WIND/Level 3 Warrior/Tuner ATK:300 DEF:200_

A young boy zoomed in on two wings, and withdrew a dagger from a holster on his chest. He smiled happily, ready to obey Drake.

Trudge laughed haughtily. "You think your little Tuner with the dagger can get you out of this? You gotta be kidding me."

"Oh no Trudge, I'm just getting started. I'll now Special Summon Drakensang the Rider Dragon from my hand, since I control a WIND 'Rider' monster."

A large baby blue dragon swooped down from the skies, flapping it's wings and roaring with pride. It appeared right beside Jet, and beckoned for Jet to get on.

"Now, I tune my Level 3 Jet, Rider of Streams to my Level 4 Drakensang the Rider Dragon, in order to Synchro Summon: Gayle, Rider of Storm Winds!"

_Gayle, Rider of Storm Winds_

_WIND/Level 7/Synchro/Effect ATK:2500 DEF:2100_

Jet hopped onto Drakensang's back, and Drakensang took off. Jet turned into three green rings, and Drakensang into four white stars. The same white beam of light shot through, and a green humanoid bird replaced the two monsters that once existed there.

Drake flipped over his face-down. "I activate my Speed Spell - Sonic Buster. By removing 2 Speed Counters, I can select one monster I control and inflict damage to you equal to half it's original attack. That means you take 1250 damage Trudge!"

Drake LP:700 Trudge LP:2750

"Heh, you stupid punk, you need a lot more than that to defeat me," Trudge said.

Drake laughed, "You're right, because you're finished Trudge. I activate the effect of Gayle! By sending all WIND monsters from my hand to the Graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to half the original Attack points of all the monsters I sent by that effect."

Drake sent his entire hand to the Graveyard for a grand total of three cards: Raiza the Storm Monarch, Windrose the Elemental Lord, and Koa'ki Meiru Drago. Raiza had 2400, Windrose had 2800, and Drago had 1900. Half of the total equaled 3450.

"Crap!" Trudge screamed as his Life Points sank to zero. His Duel Runner's duel system started smoking, practically blinding Trudge. "You damn gang leader! I promise I'll lock you away in the Facility, even if it's the last thing I do!"

Drake LP:700 Trudge LP:0 WINNER: Drake

Drake chuckled inwardly as Trudge's Duel Runner slowed down to the point he couldn't ride it anymore. The Duel Runner would stop smoking in a few minutes - plenty of time for Drake to get away. Sure enough, even as Drake looked over his shoulder, Trudge pulled over on the side of the road in an awkwardly patient kind of rage. Drake got off the highway at the next exit. He needed to get away from the Highway, because Trudge probably would've radioed in Drake's position.

He needed a place to stay for the night. He couldn't risk trying to get back to Strumberg's base, or else he would betray their position, and make the base a hotbed for duels between Strumberg and the Securities.

Drake looked around the neighborhood he was in. He was still in DAIMON, but an area he rarely ventured in. He vaguely remembered one place he could probably crash for the night, and it would cost him. Drake looked for the familiar place he once visited. A bar, the name he couldn't think of for the life of him.

He stopped suddenly, lost in his thoughts, just realizing that he stood next to the building. He parked his Duel Runner among a pile of garbage nearby, and locked it with his key. Despite how low-end the parts on his Duel Runner were, the anti-theft system was a complete opposite to the rest of his Runner.

Drake walked up to the bar, and looked at a sign that leaned against the wall of the building. The sign stated: Bootleg Bar. Of course, that's the name of the bar. Drake thought the bar was named something like: Towleg, or Mutearm. Names aside, he opened the door to the bar and stepped inside. Even though the sun went down a long time ago, the bar's atmosphere didn't live up to the night life you'd expect for a complete dive.

Drake sat on a rickety stool next to a man of ungodly size, slouched over the bar. The mountain of a man stood probably a foot taller than Drake, and probably weighed twice as much. Drake sat down nonchalantly as the mountain man looked down at him and sneered.

"Well there boy!" The mountain man exclaimed. "Never seen you around here before. You come from out of town, or you on the run from Securities?"

Drake paused for a moment, remembering the number one thing about Bootleg: fugitives and criminals flocked here to hide out from the Securities if they got on their bad side.

"So boy, answer my question. You got a name, or do I have to extort it from you?"

Drake extended his hand out to the mountain man, who shook it with gusto, nearly crushing all of Drake's fingers. "Name's Drake. Drake Elphin. Also, yeah I'm trying to get away from Securities. Some guy named Trudge pursued me a few miles ago, but I took him down in a Turbo Duel."

The mountain man smiled, "Well boy, you've got a long road ahead of you. Trudge is one of those officers that can't afford to have his pride hurt. If you hurt his pride, he'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth if he wanted to."

"So you got a name man?" Drake asked.

The mountain man sighed, "Bolt Tanner, pleased to make your acquaintance. If you ask the Owner over there for a drink, it's on me ok? First time I meet a stranger, I buy them a drink as a gesture of friendship."

Drake looked towards the old man standing behind the bar, wiping down a dirty glass. He had two yellow streaks painted on his face. No doubt the markers of a criminal thrown into the Facility at least once. "Are you the Owner?" Drake asked.

The old man paused. "Yes laddy, what can I do for you?"

"I'd like a drink. This guy - Bolt Tanner - said it'd be on him," Drake said.

"Aye, yes. Here you go," the Owner said. He put down the glass and poured Drake a cup of milk, and passed it to him.

Drake examined the milk, eyeing Bolt curiously. "What?" Bolt asked. "It's my favorite drink here. I can't help it man, ok?"

Drake downed the glass of milk in one shot, tilting his head back and gulping down the creamy liquid with no mercy. He wiped away the generic milk mustache and burped loudly. Bolt and the Owner laughed, and one or two other patrons looked over at him, grinning.

"Well laddy," the Owner said, "I've not heard a good one like that in a long while."

Drake laughed along with the Owner and Bolt for a few minutes. As their laughing died down, Drake slid the cup back to the Owner, who wiped it down with a fresh rag. "So Owner, do you know any places I could stay around here for the evening? Bolt may have said a little too loudly that I'm outrunning the Securities."

The Owner thought for a minute. "Well, there's that new underground Duel Arena that opened up recently. It's right across the street, behind an alleyway. Just watch out for the Witch."

Drake immediately looked up and stared at the Owner curiously. "What do you mean 'the Witch'?" he asked.

"Well, there's this young woman who has been terrorizing the area recently in Duels. Some say her attacks are almost real. I don't know how she could make her attacks come to life, when in fact all Duel Monsters are holograms, but some people are muttering that she's a psychic duelist, rather than a witch. All I have to say about her; watch out for the dragon with flowers covering it's body. The flowers are claimed to be blood red, and flourishing with the most beautiful of blooms."

Drake placed a small wad of money down on the bar. "Keep the change good man. I'm gonna spend the night in that Duel Arena."

The Owner and Bolt waved good-bye to him as he walked out of Bootleg. He remembered the Owner's directions. Across the street, and behind an alleyway. Across the street, a dark road with no lights greeted Drake.

Drake walked towards the back of the alleyway, and noticed a large set of warehouse doors. Light seeped down from the cracks of the doors, and beckoned Drake to go inside. Drake did what the doors asked, and opened the doors to the warehouse.

Drake noticed a set of stairs, and two people leaning over the rail, not caring about him. He heard a loud music playing, from he assumed a basement. Drake went down the stairs and was greeted by an awesome sight. Despite the late hours, people were Dueling all over the place. He assumed he found the Arena. Six people were currently dueling on the available fields.

He sat down against the wall, watching the Duelists play their games with each other. Minutes passed as he watched a number of people change from the field to the sidelines. After half an hour of watching people Duel on the ground, he started to feel sleepy.

Soon after, he felt so drowsy he couldn't stay awake. And surely enough, after a few minutes, Drake passed out - too tired to care about the Duels.


End file.
